Tell him today
by ladyTpower
Summary: A short one-shot. This is a slash story. Two friends remind Tommy and Jason how short life can be. based on a Dutch song.


I don't own anything from the power rangers. I only use them to make story for other fans.

This is a slash story so if you don't like it or find it disturbing don't read it.

I was listing to a song of my favorite dutch singer Andre Hazes when I got the idea to write a short little story while I am thinking to continue the story struggles II which is now on hold. I hope to be able to write the next chapter of the sequel of struggles very soon.

This short story is based on the dutch song, 'tell it today'. 'Zeg het vandaag'. is the original title.

I hope you will enjoy it.

hugs LadyTpower

Tell him today.

It was Saturday, today it was the biggest karate event of the year. It was up to the black belts to battle for the trophy and the name of champion of Angel Grove.

Tommy watched the fight of his brother and best friend Jason. He watched it with pain in his eyes. Zack saw it and walked towards him, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Talk Tommy, tell him," Zack said with a smile.

"Tell him what, Zack?" Tommy asked pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Cut the crap, Tommy. You know very well what I am talking about." Zack said a little irritated.

Tommy could only sigh, "What do you expect me to say, bro, don't hate me but I am in love with you?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do that we can die any moment in our lives. What if your next battle will be your last? You of all persons should know that. Think about it, we can't predict the future, not with our job as a ranger. Just tell him once that you love him because you won't regret it, man."

"Maybe, you are right Zack. I need to think of it as off every day can be my last and what if everything stops after the last battle. He never knew how much he meant to me.." Tommy said before it was his turn to step into the fighting ring.

He high fived Jason, who had won his fight.

"I am going to get a drink for you," Zack said. He had planned all of this with Trini. They wanted to see their friends happy instead of stealing a gaze when they thought that no one was watching.

Jason was watching Tommy fight, it looked like he was in slow motion in his mind.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Trini asked with a smile.

"Is it so obvious?" Jason asked a little scared.

"Only for the people who don't know you, Jase," Trini said softly.

"Why don't you talk to him, tell him how you feel?" Trini asked.

"Why would I risk our friendship, Trini? We worked so hard for it!" Jason countered.

"What if he dies tomorrow? Did you tell him everything? Did you do enough about what's really important in your life? His life was on the line before and you know that." Trini said making Jason think.

"Think, about it, Jason! What would you have done if we weren't on time to save his life when he was losing his powers to the green candle? What if he lost his life back then? You would have regretted not ever telling him but only thinking about it. Just let everything go and tell him once in your life how much you love him, don't wait to tell him today." Trini said.

Jason smiled brightly, no matter who would win the title of Angel Grove's karate champion. He would open up his heart today.

Jason ended up in the finale against Tommy. The prospect of telling each other what they felt gave them wings but also give them fear, fear of losing everything they had.

The evening started well though, the fight ended with a tie so Tommy and Jason shared the title together.

"Jason,...", "Tommy,.." they said equally a little shy.

"You first…" they equally said.

"Tommy, can I talk to you in private?" Jason asked his heart beating in his throat.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you too." Tommy smiled shyly.

The sun was shining and there was a slightly spring breeze at the beach. seagulls flying in the air making their presence known by their irritating sound.

Tommy and Jason were walking with their bare feet into the warm loose sand, both watching how their feet were covered by the sand the moment they placed their feet down. The two men walked in silence for minutes before Jason broke the ice.

"Tommy, this isn't easy for me to talk about but someone told me that we didn't get forever and if after this you want to stop our friendship it would hurt but I would respect your choice but I can't live another day only thinking this," Jason said a stalling a bit about what he was about too say.

Tommy's hope grew ever second was he going to tell what he was thinking of telling Jason himself. Could he be that lucky? "Nothing you will tell me can break our friendship, Jase." Tommy simply said.

"I am not sure about that, Tommy," Jason responded sadly. He still thought Tommy was more interested in Kimberly and would never love him like he loved Tommy.

"I am, Jason," Tommy said softly with a little smile.

Jason stopped and turned towards the water staring at the setting sun. He couldn't look at Tommy and see the disgust he was expecting in his eyes. Tommy stopped next to him and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"What's do you want to tell me?" Tommy asked softly.

"You see, someone reminded me that we live with a dangerous job, we can lose our life's and what if we do and never told what is really on our mind and in our hearts." Jason started, "that's why I decided I am going to let my feelings free and tell them today that way I would never have to face what if. If worse come to worse."

"I am bisexual, Tommy," Jason said softly. Tommy had to listen carefully to understand him.

"But that's not all, I want to tell you once that I am in love you. I love you, Tommy Oliver."

Tommy turned Jason towards him and surprised him by placing his lips on Jason's.

"I would be a hypocrite if I would turn our friendship down for that, Jase because I am bisexual myself and I was going to tell you the very same thing. Someone reminded me that we have our lives on the line every single day and that it was time to embrace and accept my feelings and tell you finally that I love you too, Jason Lee Scott."

Tommy placed his hand on Jason's cheek and leaned in again. This time their kiss was full of love. Tommy's tongue asking for entrance by caressing Jason's lips.

The sun was set now, the two men would start a new life together thanks to two wonderful friends who reminded them that they had to live like every day could be their last. That is what they would do together.

The End


End file.
